mine and Sophia's story book 1
by Chloeandaleklover113
Summary: ever read a story from a vampire's point of view.well here is one.read and enjoy.please leave reviews and comments


Prologue

You have heard tons of stories about vampires. They are always the same old thing. This one vampire is a victim, trying to find a place, blah, blah, never changes. You haven't been told a story from a vampire's point of view though. This is my story, mine and my vampire sister's Sophia's story. This story takes place in Bon Temps, Louisiana; Vampires have come out of the closet and now live out in the open. Many of you already know the two main vampires Bill Compton and Eric Northman, along with the other people, Sookie, Pam, Tara and Lafayette. They have helped out a lot. My name is Caitlynne and this is mine and my vampire sister's Sophia story. Enjoy...

CHAPTER ONE

One of my best friends Sophia and I were walking back to the car from having a night out. We hadn't had a night out in a long time so we wanted to go out and just have fun. As we were walking back, two vampires showed up in front of us. We told them to go on; we don't have anything to give them. One of the vampires said, "We don't want anything except your blood." Then they laughed and attacked before we had a chance to do anything. They were on top of us, biting and hitting us because we kept fighting.

We couldn't fight much more when we heard a voice say very loudly "STOP!" The vampires turned for a minute then went back to us. The man whose voice we heard came over and pulled off the vampires then staked them. Sophia and I then fell on the ground, bleeding out; we knew we were close to dying. We managed to get a look at the man who saved us. It was Eric Northman, we knew he was one of the most powerful vampires around and that he owned the night club Fangtasia. He looked at us and we said for him to please save us, we weren't able to say anything after that because we were almost dead. A second later though, we felt ourselves being bit. Eric was biting us, he got me first then he went for Sophia. We then felt blood next to our mouth; Eric had bitten his wrists for us to feed on. We took his blood and then we blacked out. Eric had picked us both up and buried us in a hole in the ground. A whole day had gone by when Sophia and I woke up in the ground. We dug ourselves out when we looked up and saw our savior Eric looking at us. We realized at that moment, we were no longer human. Sophia and I had been turned into vampires.

Chapter 2

Eric reached out his hands and we took them up. He helped us up and then asked "How do you feel?" We said were hungry. Eric said, "You need to feed, let's go." We followed our maker to his car. We got into his car and we drove to Fangtasia. We all got out and walked in, when Sophia and I were bombarded by all these smells. Our urge to feed got real big when Eric saw and said just "Wait girls, just wait." He had us sit down on one of the couches and brought some True Bloods over and we started sucking them down. He didn't go anywhere because he knew as being fresh newborns, our impulses to feed were very strong, and Eric stopped us when he knew we had had enough. He then called out to his prodigy Pam; she came out and said, "What's with the two blondes Eric?" He said, "Pam these are my two new prodigies Caitlynne and Sophia." Pam gave this look at us then said, "What do you want me to do? Whatever it is, I am not going to be a god damn babysitter for these two." He said, "Pam, all I need you to do is get them some clothes." We then looked down at our clothes and realized what Eric meant. Our clothes were tattered and bloody from us bleeding out on them.

Pam said "Come on ladies, let's get you changed." We went with her. In the back she got us two black leather jackets and I said "I didn't even think you had jackets in our sizes." Pam's response to that was, "We have a ton of jackets thanks to Eric and the rest is because of me." She then gave us some great black shirts and pants. We were able to pick out the shoes we wanted. I grabbed a pair of small black boots; Sophia grabbed some bigger black boots. Pam then said "Now let me do what I do best, you two look like crap so I need to touch you two up." When she was done, she held a mirror so we could see and we have to say, Pam did a great job on us. We looked great. All Pam said was "Just try not to mess it up so soon." We walked back out and Eric said "Great work Pam."

Chapter 3

Sophia and I were itching for something to do, Eric said for us to just sit down for right now. We went to sit down and Eric came with us. He then said "As new vampires, you two will have very strong impulses to feed; your emotions will be very high. You two will need to learn control and most important, you must not feed on humans." He was very serious on that last part, just as he was about to say something else, he said, "Excuse me for a few minutes." He ran at vampire speed to a woman who we knew as Sookie. We didn't know her personally, but we knew she was very kind. Eric went over to her and had a big smile on his face. He gave her a big kiss and she returned it.

All of a sudden we caught a whiff of something amazing and realized it was Sookie. Our vampire instincts took over and we ran to her when Eric caught us and said "You cannot feed on Sookie. EVER!" We kept struggling as Eric was holding on to us. He then said, "As your maker, I command you to not feed on Sookie." We realized right then and there we couldn't resist what he said. We felt bad and calmed down. Sookie said, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." She gave us a smile, which we returned. We asked Eric what she was. He said, "She is a fairy and that's all you need to know." We replied, "Fairy? Cool." Eric then told us to go sit down. He said it in a tone that you knew he was serious and would only say it once.

Chapter 4

We went to go sit down and try to relax because our impulses were still on edge. Eric and Sookie were talking when the two of us caught a scent of a vampire. He smelled very different and we saw that it was Bill Compton who was Sookie's ex vampire boyfriend. He and Sookie broke up a while ago and it didn't go well. Bill had undergone some huge change and was a complete nutcase now, so we heard. I turned to Sophia and asked, "Should we tell him?" Thanks to excellent vampire hearing, Eric came over and said, "Tell me what?" We then both replied "Bill is here," and then pointed towards him. Eric's face then got very angry as he put his arm around Sookie's shoulder protectively as Bill walked over and smiled an evil smile. Eric then asked, "What the fuck are you doing here Bill?" Bill simply said "Sookie." Eric plainly said no. We could feel his anger and walked over to Eric.

Bill looked at us and said, "New prodigies Eric?" We both said "Yes, we were Eric's." Bill then said "Are you sure you want to be his? He would let you die." I stepped up to him and spat in his face and replied, "We would rather be his then ever be yours." I had an angry look on my face. Bill then gave me a look that made me back off and stand back next to Sophia, who was standing next to Eric. Bill then grabbed me by the throat and just squeezed. He did enough to where I let out a loud squeal. Everyone at that moment was staring. Eric said then very quietly but in a growl to Pam who had come to get everyone out of here now. Pam then said, "Everyone out now! And to all the males, if you don't get out, I will rip your asses off then drain you! Now get out!" We all knew Pam didn't joke around so everyone at that moment got out.

Pam and Tara, who had been the bartender, started to close down the club while Sophia and I along with Eric and Sookie were standing there. Bill had put me down, but still had his hand on my throat. Bill then said, "Are you going to give me Sookie?" Eric said no. Bill then said, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide between Caitlynne and Sookie. Make up your mind fast though." Bill right then broke my right arm which let out a scream. Sophia got up and started toward him when Eric grabbed her and said, "Don't Sophia."

He held her firm while she had this mad look on her face. Bill then grabbed me and ran us outside while I was still shuddering at my broken arm. Sookie then gave Eric a look and said, "No Sookie, I'm not going to give you up to him. I will never. We need to find another way." Sookie then said, "I'm going to the bathroom at least Eric." She walked towards the ladies room. While Eric was pacing around, Sophia, Pam and Tara were looking at him. Tara then asked, "Eric what are you going to do? Are you going to let Caitlynne die?" Eric replied, "No, I will not." Then, they all heard an ear shattering scream. Eric, Pam and Sophia all headed out the door and he told Tara to check the bathroom.

The Three of them were outside and saw me, but Bill was gone. I was on the ground and my body was broken. He had broken both my arms in two different ways. He had broken my legs in 3 different ways. I felt like I was on fire or more. Tara had come out a second later and said Sookie was gone. All you could see was anger, pure anger in Eric's face. Through my grasps of screams I said, "I ...tried ...Sook, Sookie came out ….and gave herself to Bill ...I tried t-to stop Bill from taking her, but ...he grabbed me and did this ...I'm so s-s-sorry, Eric. I tried" As I said that, tears of blood came down. Eric knelt down beside me and said, "None of this is your fault Caitlynne, none of it." He put his hand on my head and wiped the hair out of my face. Eric asked, "Can you get up?" I moved an inch and screamed. Eric told Tara, Pam and Sophia to pick me up and take me inside.

Chapter 5

They tried to pick me up without me crying out but I couldn't help it. My body was in so much pain. They carried me in with Eric behind. As we went in, they set me on one of the leather couches. Sophia was right next to me as I was fighting through my pain. Sophia noticed blood under my shirt and lifted it up when she said very loud, "ERIC!" He rushed over and saw what Sophia screamed about there were scratches on my stomach. I gasped at what I saw and went, "Oh my god. I should have fucking fought harder, gahhhh." Eric then said, "Sophia take care of her." Eric just got angry and went "AHHHHHHHH!" He growled and his fangs were fully extended. Pam went over and said, "Eric, you need to calm down. Get your damn head together. This isn't helping anything." Eric said, "He will not get away with what he did." Pam said, "Sookie has always made you crazy and not think straight." Eric's reply was, "This is not just about him kidnapping Sookie. LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER!" He pointed to me while Sophia, who was holding my hand, was trying to give me comfort. Pam said, "We need to go to your office to cool you off." Pam then pushed Eric to his office and shut the door.

"I should have fucking killed Bill a long time ago," Eric said. Pam's response to that was, "Yes, you should have but you didn't." Eric said, "Not helping Pam." She responded by apologizing. As Eric and Pam were in the office, they heard another scream from me. They rushed out to me; Sophia said my body was trying to heal itself. Vampires can heal their injuries, but as broken as my body was, the healing process was not smooth and my bones were reconnecting themselves very slowly and painfully. _She needs blood; _Eric thought and went to get a bottle. He gave it to me and as I sucked it down, I stopped and felt a vomiting feeling coming on. Pam grabbed trash can as I threw up blood.

I couldn't keep blood down, I was in so much pain I couldn't swallow blood. At that moment, Eric had everyone leave, all except Sophia because I asked her not to leave. Eric lifted up my head so he could sit down on the couch. He bit his wrist to give me his blood. He said, "I know it may hurt but you need to drink to heal." I took his wrist and started to drink. He then very softly said, "I will make sure Bill pays for what he did to you. He will regret ever doing this to you and kidnapping Sookie." All I said was "Thanks Eric."

It wouldn't be very long before the sun came up so Eric sent everyone to their coffins. He had Sophia follow him and he picked me up and carried me to his coffin. There were two spare ones. He had Sophia in one and I thought I was going to go to be put in the other one, but Eric didn't want to take the chance of someone else attacking me. So, he put me in his coffin with him and Sophia in the next one. The day went by and when the sun went down, Eric opened his coffin and just growled very loudly. My body had fully healed thanks to Eric's blood and the day of sleep I had. He opened up Sophia's coffin and helped her out of it. Pam and Tara had come down. Eric then said, "We are going to rescue Sookie."

Chapter 6

Pam and Tara gave him this look like he was crazy, but they didn't say anything. I got out and was ready to go, but Pam said, "Before you go anywhere sweet thing, you need to get changed." My clothes looked horrible, so Pam and I went to change my clothes. I picked out a blue top, my leather jacket and managed to stay in one piece. I grabbed a pair of black pants and put my boots back on. I washed my face up and the two of us walked back out. Eric asked "How do you feel?" I said, "I want to kill him." Sophia gave me a look of surprise because she knew I didn't like to kill, but I had had enough. I said, "I want him dead, after what he did to me." Pam actually smiled at me when I said that.

Sophia and I said, "What?" She replied, "I think you two will be fine. Eric made a good choice choosing the both of you." We both smiled and said thanks. Pam replied back, "Don't think too much of it. I can't have others thinking I'm a softie." Tara said, "I know you're not a softie." Pam said, "Shut up and kiss me Tara." Eric stared at them, in which they stopped and went, "Sorry." Eric said, "Enough, let's go." We grabbed some stakes Eric had hidden. We packed into a big black truck and started towards Bon Temps when I asked, "Where do we go Eric? We don't even know where Bill is." He responded, "I do. He wouldn't go anywhere." I said, "Oh, ok." We drove halfway to a house and then stopped.

We got out of the car and grabbed the stakes and made our approach quietly toward the house and hid behind some bushes. We saw only one guard outside which made us all very suspicious. We staked him and then we went inside the house.

Chapter 7

We were greeted by silver coming out of the wall. We all went "Ahhhhhhh," because silver started to get all over us and we had nowhere to go. Eric then said he smelled Sookie and started to run at vampire speed into a room when guards came out and grabbed all of us, including Eric. They grabbed us and then Bill came over. Eric said, "Why do you smell like Sookie?" Bill just smiled while Eric went, "WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE HER?" He said, "You'll find out." He then walked over to me and Sophia and said, "I see you are still alive Caitlynne." I then replied, "No thanks to you, you bastard. You left me broken and I will kill you." Bill then said, "Are you sure you want to be Eric's vampires?" We both stood our ground and said, "Yes, don't insult our maker! We would rather be his, than be yours." Bill then said, "Don't the both of you wonder why you were attacked that night? Do you wonder why those two vampires attacked you?" The two of us just stood there and Sophia asked, "What do you mean?" His response was, "You're vampires because of me." We said, "You're lying!" Bill then said, "Are you sure about that? You were going to become my prodigies. They were going to kill you, and then you would have been mine!"

Bill just smiled while we went "NOOOOOOO! That can't be true." Bill said, "But it is. Eric just happened to have been there to save you. Otherwise, you would have been mine." Eric then said, while being restrained, "You attacked these two for no reason other to make two prodigies?! Damn you!" All Bill simply said, "You want to see Sookie? You can go see her now. Guards, take them downstairs." The guards took us down while we tried to resist, but couldn't. When we got downstairs, it was dark and there were silver chains, but they didn't chain us to them. It was dark with very little light. They put us there and went back up.

Chapter 8

Eric saw Sookie and rushed over to her. She was in a white dress, her mouth had blood on it, but it wasn't hers. She was barely conscious, but she was able to put up a smile when she saw Eric. He leaned her up onto his arm and asked what Bill did to her. Barely able to talk she said, "Bill tried to feed his ...his blood." Bill's blood was different because he had Lilith's blood in him now. Eric then got very angry and said, "I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT BILL COMPTON!" Then he noticed Sookie wasn't saying anything. Very quickly he said, "Sookie, Sookie, please baby drink." He held out his wrist, which he had bitten to her mouth. "Please Sookie drink," he said. What Sophia and I saw was very sad to our eyes. Eric had tears of blood running down his face because he was so worried about Sookie. She gained enough consciousness to drink down his blood. You could see a smile on his face. We were very happy because Sookie had become a friend to us and we hated seeing Eric in pain.

A few minutes later though, a bright light had turned on in the ceiling above us and every single one of us started to scream. The light was a UV light which is very lethal to vampires. Pam covered Tara, while Eric, though he was still worried about Sookie, put her down and rushed to cover Sophia and me up. It felt like hours had gone by before the light had gone off. Sophia and I asked, "What the hell was that?" His reply was, "A UV light, a very dangerous light that can kill vampires." Bill came down with his guards and just grabbed me. Everyone just went "NOOOO!" Eric asked, "Why are you taking her? Grab me instead." Bill said, "Because she is your youngest one and she's pissed me off. I also want to torture you Eric." I didn't want to give Bill the satisfaction so I just went up. As we were heading up, Eric said, "If you kill her, I will make you suffer Bill Compton. You'll regret the day you ever met me..."

Chapter 9

The guards set me down in a chair and put silver on wrists and neck. It stung so badly, but I told myself I wasn't going to scream. I groaned, but that was all I did. Bill said, "It's alright for you to scream, just shows how weak you are." I got real angry, but I didn't say anything. I said, "Fuck you Bill." Bill just smirked and said, "Eric is not all that. "SHUT UP!" I said, "Don't insult my maker!" Then Bill said, "Look at you. You love a maker that was never even supposed to be yours in the first place." Bill then stuck 2 IVs in my arm which caused me to struggle in my seat. They had silver in me, which was being forced into my body. Bill then said, "Scream for me. Yes, scream so your precious maker and sister can hear you!" I said, "No, I will not." Bill then said, "I can always have them brought up here and have them go through what you did or I can kill your damn maker and let this be all over." He started to walk away when I said, "NOOOOOO!" Then Bill said, "SCREAM!" I didn't want Bill to hurt Eric or Sophia, I didn't want to scream, but I couldn't let him hurt them so I went "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he went, "Was that so hard?" He went over and took the silver off. My hands were very red and my ears had dried blood coming out. Next, he took the IVs out and left. I had a very confused look on my face when a part of the ceiling opened and I shrieked.

Chapter 10

The sun was shining brightly through. There was nowhere for me to go because the sun just kept appearing. I put my hands over my head and screamed. My shirt was beginning to melt; my hands were beginning to hurt. The sun had not gotten to my legs because I was covering them up. Since I was a newborn, Eric could feel my pain and was getting very angry. Pam asked what he was doing to me. Eric replied through gritted teeth, "HE'S TORTURTING HER! OH, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIMMMMMM!"

The ceiling finally closed and Bill came in. He picks me up by my arms and drags me. He opens the door and takes me downstairs, where he throws me and Sophia catches me in midflight. She passes me to Pam and runs over to charge at Bill when Tara grabs her.

Tara tells her, "No Sophia. I know how much you want to hurt him, but there is no damn point." Sophia, getting very angry said, "He hurt my sister! I will not stand here and let him get away with it!" Tara struggled to keep hold of her. Eric then gets up in front of Sophia and embraces her. Tara lets go of her and Sophia hugs him. Eric embraces her tight while Sookie walks over to me and goes "Why are you doing this Bill? Look what you have done to her and you're torturing Sophia by doing this to her." Eric, with Sophia still in his arms, turns to Bill and says, "This is the last time you will do this to her Bill. How much longer do you think you are going torture these two?" Bill just says, "That depends on how I feel." He then leaves. Eric puts one hand on Sophia's head and the other on her back as she cries.

He says, "I know how angry you are Sophia. Believe me, I know, but now is not the time to act rash." Eric then takes Sophia's face and has her look at him. He knows how angry she still is, but he says "Right now your sister needs us; we will make sure Bill pays for what he did to your sister. That, I promise you." They both walked over and sat down next to me. I'm lying in Sookie's lap as he looked at the holes in my arms and got a very dark look on his face. "He put ...silver in your body," and gets very angry. He takes my hand though and says, "I am so sorry Caitlynne that you are going through all this." I tell him what he said to me and he could tell I was very sad. He then takes Sophia's hand as well and says to each of us in a comforting way, "I saved you because I saw strength in both of you. Bill may have sent those vampires to turn you, but you are not his. You two are my children; I did not save you two because of Bill. Do not let him tear you both down. You two have my strength running in your veins." Then he gave us a quick squeeze in each of our hands and he winked at us. We had no way of knowing how long we had been down there, all we know is that we were all very hungry, we hadn't anything to drink since we were in the club.

Chapter 11

If that wasn't enough, some hours later, guards had come down and grabbed me and Sophia both. Eric and Pam both got up and demanded to know what was going to happen to us. Bill came down and said, "I'm going to give them my blood." Sophia and I both screamed "NOOOOOO!" We struggled to get loose as we were going up. Bill turned and started to walk. Eric said, "FIGHT! FIGHT LADIES! DONT LET HIM GET TO YOU!" Pam had this very scared look on her face. She was really worried for us; she knew what the blood had done to Bill. She didn't want the two of us to end up like him.

He set us down in chairs and had silver placed all around our bodies. I was still healing from my injuries from the sun, so the silver made it a hundred times worse. Bill then stood in front of us and started talking. He said, "Wouldn't you like to be powerful, to have Lilith's blood in you? You can become very powerful. You can become my vampires instead of Eric Northman's'." Bill then tightened the silver on us and we were screaming for Eric in our heads, but we didn't dare say his name out loud. Bill then said, "He wouldn't hesitate for a second to give you up if it benefited him. He's Eric Northman, a heartless vampire." We shouted, "YOU DONT KNOW HIM! We would much rather have him for a maker than you. We'll die a true death before we join you." Bill said carefully, "What you may say, you might not understand it totally."

He then slit his wrist and told the guards to hold our mouths open. We struggled like hell to not let it get into our mouths. He shoved it down our throats and tried to make us swallow it, but we managed to fight enough to where we could spit it out.  
Bill had seemed to have gotten angry enough that he pulled two silver daggers and stabbed us both with them. He said, "Fine. You can go die with your precious maker and the other weak minded vampires down there. "GUARDS!" They came at vamp speed when Bill said, "Take them downstairs." They grabbed us with the daggers still in us.

Chapter 12

We walked very weakly down the stairs. When Sookie and Eric saw the state we were in, they grabbed us and laid us down on the floor gently. They pulled out the daggers and had each of us laying on them. It wasn't a minute later though, that the UV light came on and shined down on us. Pam and Tara covered each other while Eric and Sookie covered us up. It only lasted a few minutes this time though. Bill had come down and at that moment, Eric went over and punched him in the face. He was able to get another punch before two guards came down and grabbed Eric. Bill said, "Well, I seemed to have tortured you enough by harming your children. Its time I tortured them by hurting you. Unless you want me to take her." He pointed toward Sophia. I shrieked, "NOOO! Not my sister!" Eric said, "NO!" He just had to say it once and then Sophia was let go. I pulled her back down next to me, while Tara and Sookie went in front of us to protect us. Bill approached Eric and said, "You might want to say goodbye to everyone Eric because this might be the last time you ever see them."

"I'll give you a few minutes alone to say goodbye to them. Consider this my mercy

for your final request." He had the guards follow him up and shut the door. The second he left, all of us went to Eric and pleaded with him not to let Bill do this to him. Eric then said, "Listen very firmly." He got us quiet. "I'll talk to you each of you." We all backed away. He approached Pam and said, "Pam, you will always be my first prodigy. That will never change. If I don't come back, you have to take care of everyone and you will need to tell Nora. All Pam said was "Eric," with tears coming down her face. Eric kissed the top of her head for few seconds and then gave her a tight embrace. Pam then walked away with tears going down her face. He approached Tara next who gave him a hug first. He then spoke, "Tara, you are not my prodigy, but Pam made a great choice choosing you, and I'll always consider you family." Tara then said, "I know we never got along in the past, we hated each other, but you have proven me wrong on what I thought about you. You have to know I don't want you to do this."

He then gave Tara a hug and then Tara went to comfort Pam. He then approached Sophia and me. He went pointed to Sophia, who went over and he said, "Sophia, you have endured more pain then I would have hoped you would in your first few days as a vampire." She just gave him this sad look, while Eric said, "You need to be strong for Caitlynne, she is your younger sister, you need to protect her. You two need to look out for each other. I care about you two very much and I wish you didn't have to go through this." He gave Sophia a tight embrace and wiped the blood tears streaming down her face. He told her not to cry very softly in her ear.

He then walked to me while Sophia went over to sit. I couldn't look at his face, I was so sad. He lifted my face up with a finger, and said, "I am so sorry Caitlynne that you had to go through this. If I make it back, I will make damn sure he pays for this hell he has put you through. You will need to learn to be strong, I know it won't be easy, but you must try. He has put you through more than I ever thought he would. You can be strong though, I know it. You are my child." He smiled while he said that to me, which made me smile. I just cried into his chest, he pointed Sophia to come over and pulled her into his embrace with me. He squeezed very tightly. We were both shocked because he had tears coming down his face. He then said, "Both of you have made me more proud these last few days then I would've thought so. Sophia and Caitlynne, both of you have made me very happy that I turned you. I am very happy to call you my children and my family." His words made us break down completely. He gave one last hug and kissed both our heads before he said "I have to go say goodbye to Sookie." We walked away together so he could say goodbye to her. We went to sit down in corner and cried for our maker.

Chapter 13

Eric went over to Sookie, who had tears running down her face. Eric came behind her and sat down. He grabbed Sookie's stomach and pulled her toward him. She turned toward him and pleaded with him. "Please ...please Eric don't do this." All Eric could say was "Hush Sookie," as he hugged her to him. As she was lying on his chest, he said kindly and softly, "I need to do this. I'm not going to let him hurt you or them anymore." Sookie said, "Eric, Bill is going to kill you!" He grabbed her face very softly, "Not without a fight, he won't. I love you very much Sookie." He still had more tears coming down his face. Sookie then said, "I love you. I love you Eric." They then had a very passionate kiss, and hugged her very tightly. Then Bill came down with the two guards and pulled Eric from Sookie who tried to grab Eric, but Tara held her back because she knew Sookie couldn't do anything. She cried out in Tara's arms, while Eric was being handcuffed in silver. We all just started crying as Sookie cried out "I HATE YOU BILL COMPTON! GO TO HELL! I curse the day I ever met you." All of us had tears running down our face while Eric quietly went up.

Bill had Eric stand against a wall; the guards uncuffed him and left. Eric just stood there like the Viking he was without saying a word. He then said, "I think we should have your prodigies watch." He pointed a remote toward the ceiling which let out a TV screen in the room where we were being kept. We could plainly see Eric and Bill on the screen. Bill then said, "Now I'm sure they are watching." Then, very fast, Bill pulled out a gun and shot Eric right in his chest. Eric let an a sound of pain, but Bill just kept his finger on the trigger and shot continuous, while all of us downstairs were screaming and shrieking "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ERIC!" We screamed in sadness as Bill was shooting our maker and Sookie's love. While he was shooting, he stopped and asked Eric why he doesn't shout out. Eric's reply as he was bleeding out and through much gritted teeth was, "I will never cry out for you, I will never do anything for you. I am not giving my life to YOU! I AM DOING THIS FOR MY FAMILY! And if I get out of this, you will never live." Bill then said, "You are a stubborn fucking Viking. Let's see if you really die." Then, he shot one last time right next to his heart where it is fatal to a vampire. Eric then spat out blood as he lay on the ground while all of us were screaming for our maker.

Chapter 14

After a little while, Bill realized that Eric was not going to die and had the guards collect him. They walked him to the door and all of us went "ERIC!" He tried to make it downstairs, but couldn't. All of us were there to catch him. We laid him down on the floor and cried happily that he was alive. Sookie told everyone to stand back as she grabbed his wrist and demanded that Eric bite her wrist. He started to put a fight, but Sookie wouldn't have it, she yelled at him to take her blood. Eric knew he wouldn't win. He started to drink her blood and while he was feeding, Sookie said, "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She was crying while yelling at him. "Eric, I can't live in a world without you in it. Don't do that to me again Eric, Please!" As she was feeding him, I wanted to scream at him, but I decided to wait till he was feeling better. I'd rather he was all healed up when I yelled at him. We all sat there until he was healed up when Pam said, "Alright, I'm Fucking done with this! We are getting the hell out of here." We all stood up in agreement.

We were trying to think of how we could get Bill down here. We realized we could use the UV light. We didn't know how to get a piece off though, so I just ripped off one of the silver chains and as much as it hurt, I started to swing it up on the UV light. Sophia was demanding I stop, but I was determined to get a piece off. I finally managed to get a piece off. I saw in Eric's face that he was angry at me. He grabbed my hurt wrist and said "Don't do it again." Then he let go, and we yelled the guards down. They came downstairs and as soon as they did, we all attacked them and took them out. We then went up the stairs. We called Bill, who came down to us. Then, we all started to attack. We attacked him long enough to knock him out using the piece of the UV light to stick him in a coffin.

We didn't see anyone and we weren't taking any chances. So, we ran quickly to Eric's car with Bill in the coffin. We took right off, and we were all happy as hell that we got out. "What are we doing with him Eric?" I asked. He replied, "We're taking him to a facility that I know where he can stay for a bit." It felt like a long time before we got to where Eric had driven us too. It looked like a factory until we went inside. It was huge and there were humans and vampires all over the place. My nose twitched while we were in there and I had no idea why. We carried Bill's coffin and then Eric had all of us go back to the car. He spoke some words to the man that approached him and then he walked back to the car to drive it.

Chapter 15  
Eric was driving when I asked why our noses twitched. He said, "Because there was silver in the place to keep the vampires they had locked away contained." I didn't say anything else on the way. For a while, it was silent until Sophia asked where we were going. Eric said, "I have a place by water that's private. We'll stay there for the night. Tomorrow, we will go out to feed." He asked after a while if Pam and Tara wanted to be dropped off at her house. She said yes, so we dropped them off and we continued on the road. We finally got to Eric's place. The sun was just coming up so the three of us rushed inside. We were so tired and exhausted; I rushed and grabbed True Bloods out of the fridge. We sucked them down quickly, then after a while, we knew we needed to sleep so we sat down next to the couch. Eric asked why we were sitting there. I said, "You think we are going to go anywhere? Hell no. We are staying right here." Eric was too tired to argue so he just laid there with Sookie.

She told him she needed to go back to work tomorrow, to let everyone know she was alright. Eric said he would drop her off. On that note, he drifted off to sleep, but not before he said we could say goodbye to our family and friends tomorrow night after we fed. We were happy he told us we could do that tomorrow and we went to sleep after that.

When we woke up the next night, we all felt very refreshed, after finally having some sleep. Eric had us go up and change because he said he had some clothes. So, we went to go get them and change. We changed and grabbed some jackets, then packed into Eric's car. We dropped Sookie off at her house first, so she could change and go to work, and then Eric went to get us some food. We pulled up into a private lot where Eric had called someone. Then, an hour later, some people came in and Eric said we could feed off them. We were confused, but Eric said we needed to feed. We decided not to argue and feed.

We were so thankful to Eric for getting us fed. After that, we packed into his car again. Eric said for us to call our families and friends and have them meet us at Fangtasia. As we were driving, we called everyone up and had them meet us at club. When we got there, Eric got out of the car and walked with us to the door where he said he would be outside of the door waiting.

Chapter 16

We walked in and everyone just started yelling out questions. Mine and Sophia's mom were wondering where the hell we were these last few days and why they haven't heard anything from us. They also wanted to know why of all places they had been called to come to Fangtasia. We told them, "We're trying to tell you!" After that, everyone got quiet and I asked "Sophia, should we tell them now?" She said, "Yes." My mom went, "Show us what?" We then released our fangs which got a gasp from everyone and scared them a little. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" yelled our mothers. We started to explain that two vampires attacked us and started to bite us. Then, another vampire threw them off. They demanded to know who saved us. We said Eric Northman. "WHAT?!" everyone said. We couldn't get any farther before our mom's started to yell "Did he do this to you? Did he kill you? Why did he do this?" We were getting mad at them accusing Eric of being stone cold and said, "No, he didn't attack us. He ...but before we could anywhere, we heard Eric say "Stop ladies. I'll take it from here."

As he approached, we said, "Eric," and stepped beside so he could get in the light. He came into the light where everyone gasped, while our mothers were giving him these dirty looks. Eric then began to say he saw us being attacked and he pulled them away from us. My mom said, "Oh, so you just decided to turn them for no reason at all! You did it out of the good of your heart." I was getting mad at my mother, and said "MOM!" I growled at her while Eric just gave me a look that shut me up. He very calmly said to them that as we were lying on the ground, he saw strength in us and he knew they would be great. He then decided to turn us, he said to our mothers. Everyone needed a few minutes to process everything, but after everyone calmed down, Eric offered to go, but we told him to stay put as we said goodbye.

Chapter 17

Sophia went over to her family where her mom and dad and sisters all hugged her. Then, she squeezed Ren, her son to her. Her mom asked, "Who is going to take care of Ren? What will happen?" She had tears in her eyes as she said it. Sophia very calmly said "You will have to take care of him now. I can't do it anymore. Please just take care of my baby mom." "I...I will," said her mom through tears. "Don't cry," said Sophia, who had tears coming up, but she wiped them away. I was with my mom and Brian saying goodbye. My mom hugged me so tight and said "Will I ever see you again baby?" I said "Yes, I'll be working here. You can come visit me here mom." She then asked through tears, "What about your father?" I replied, "I don't know. But, I will think of something." I told them they won't be able to come visit for a while though cause of some stuff, we are in trouble. They demanded to know, both mine and Sophia's parents. We told them vampire business, stay out of it. They were going to protest, but we said, "Stay out of it!" One final time and that was it. Then, we both told our families that no one can know we are vampires for right now, for safety. My mom then asked me if I was even happy being a vampire. I said, "Yes, very happy. Eric is a good vampire." I looked at him as I said it and he smiled, as did I. "We will miss you very much," said mom. "I know mom, I will too. Then, I hugged mom and Brian and told them I needed to say goodbye to some others. I told mom and Brian that I love them so much. They let me go, but not before one last hug and then I saw something I thought I would never see, Brian in tears. He was so sad, which made me tear up, but I wiped them away. I walked away to say goodbye to my best friends who were like sisters to me. I told them it wouldn't be the last time they saw me, and that I loved them very much.

We offered to have Eric make them forget they ever heard this conversation, but they said no, they never wanted to forget what happened to us. Sophia and I said goodbye to a few others before Eric said we needed to go. We stood up, said goodbye one more time to everyone and walked away because we knew if we stayed a second longer, we would burst into tears. As Eric walked out the door, mine and Sophia's mom stopped him; he turned toward them and stood there. My mom very boldly said "You had better take care of them Mr. Northman, because if they end up dead, we will both know who did it and you will find a bunch of humans outside your doorstep and we will kill you." Sophia's mom nodded her head in agreement. Eric then said, "I give you my word that no harm will ever come to them. They are my family now and I protect my family." With that note, he walked out the door. We were standing outside the door waiting for him. We walked on either side of him, his arms around us. We didn't walk very far before me and Sophia completely broke down into tears.

Chapter 18

We clung to Eric's chest as he squeezed us together and just stood there letting us cry on him. He kissed each of us on the tops of our heads and then walked us to the car. He then very calmly said and because he knew he going to have to say it eventually, that we could never live with our families again. When we asked why, he replied "To protect them and yourselves." That's all he said before he had us in the car. "Let's go see how Sookie is, shall we," said Eric. We both said yes, and off we went to Merlottes bar and grill. We all got out and walked into the bar, where Sookie gave us a big smile and told us to have a seat. She came over to ask what we wanted. We all said a bottle of True Blood and told her the types we wanted and she went to go get them.

As we were drinking, some people started staring at us and giving these looks. Eric said, "Don't. Don't even think about it." He could see us fidgeting, and wanted us to stop. One person then said "What the fuck are fangers doing here? They shouldn't be allowed in this place anymore!" Everything with the True Blood factories blowing up and vampires going crazy had gotten people scared and angry of vampires. Then another person said, "Those are the two girls who went missing 4 days ago. They would have been better off dead!" At that moment, we had had enough, our instincts took over and we tackled them to the floor. We just started wailing on them. We were so pissed at them saying all the crap they said was wrong and they were insulting our maker. We would not take humans insulting our maker!

People were staring, but we just kept hitting. Eric said "STOP NOW," but we were so angry. Just as we were about to bite them, Eric said in a very pissed off voice "AS YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU BOTH TO LET THOSE HUMANS GO NOWWW!" We gained our senses back and let them up. Stupid humans got up though and were going to attack us when Lafayette, an awesome cook held a shot gun up and said "Don't even think about it. You bitches get on out of here now before I shoot your white asses myself," he said. "What? You should be telling them that," one of them said. Lafayette's response to that was "You're the dumb asses that got them riled up; they didn't do anything until you started crap. I will tell you one more time to get your asses out and only once." He clicked the shot gun which meant he was serious.

Chapter 19

The gun clicking got them to leave, along with all the others who agreed. Some people stayed because they didn't think we meant them harm. Eric then told us to wait outside and gave us a very mad glare as we walked straight out the door. While we were outside, we were thinking in our heads, _what freaking idiots we both were, why we would do that, Eric is going to kill us._ Eric told Sookie that she had better be coming home with us. She wasn't sure, but Lafayette told her she should go to be safe. She then agreed and grabbed her stuff. Eric then said "Sookie wait for a minute while I go talk to my ...children," through angry teeth. As he walking away, Sookie said, "Eric, don't hurt them please." She gave him a pleading smile. Eric turned and said "I'm not going to hurt them," in a suspicious innocent voice. Sookie stared at him, Eric seriously replied, "Sookie, I'm not going to hurt them, I swear." Then her gaze lightened and she stood back. Eric turned back towards the door and said grimly, "I'm just going to have a few words with them."

He pushed open the door. We were standing there and were about to say sorry when Eric didn't say a word. He grabbed the backs of our jackets and pulled. He pulled us until we reached a wall and pushed us up against it. He had a very angry look on his face. He then very angrily said "DONT DO THAT AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU TWO REALIZE HOW MUCH WORSE IT COULD HAVE GOTTEN HAD THEY HAD GUNS! YOU'RE VAMPIRES! YOU'RE NEWBORNS! YOU HAVE IMPULSES, I KNOW, BUT YOU NEED TO KEEP CONTROL OF THEM! HUMANS ARE FUCKIN STUPID, I KNOW THAT, BUT YOU ARE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE! YOU DON'T LET EMOTIONS CONTROL YOU ANYMORE! THIS IS WHY YOU DONT LIVE WITH YOUR FAMILIES ANYMORE! YOUR IMPULSES ARE TOO DAMN STRONG! JESSICA TRIED IT AND NEARLY HAD HER FAMILY KILLED BECAUSE SHE COULDNT CONTROL HER ANGER! DO NOT FUCKING MAKE ME ORDER YOU AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" "Yes," we both said to him. "YES WHAT?!" he demanded. "Yes Eric," we both said to him. "You two are my family now, I look after you, I care about you two a lot. Please learn to control yourselves; I am going to help you two out but the both of you need to learn." We said we would, but we wondered how. He replied, "You're going to be living with me for as long as I think you should." We smiled at that, and he did a little smirk at us and said "Now you two get your asses in the car." We got in, while Eric went to get Sookie. They got in the car when Sookie looked back at us. Eric then said, "See. I didn't hurt them." We laughed at that.

Chapter 20

We got to Eric's place and he led us to a dark room where we found our very own coffins. Mine was blue, my favorite color, while Sophia's was black and red. We were very happy and hugged Eric. We said thank you to him. "He said, "You're welcome. Now get in them and go to sleep." We hopped into them and went to sleep. Eric and Sookie went up to his coffin. A few hours later, Sophia and I heard noises outside our coffins. All of sudden, we were met by sunlight. We both shrieked and tried to get to the door, but we couldn't because they snagged us with silver. We realized they were the same people who were at the bar picking a dame fight with us. They had us chained with silver and out in the sun. We then screamed for our maker. "ERIC! ERIC!" Sookie had to shake him to wake him up, but once he heard us shrieking, he came down and opened the door. Thanks to Sookie's blood, he could go out without being melted for a few minutes.

He came out and roared at the people. He was so angry at them. He started pounding on them. Before Sookie said "Eric, we need to get them inside," he grabbed Sophia while Sookie grabbed me. We were inside when Eric pressed a button that brought metal down on doors and windows. Eric was furious. Sookie told him to calm down because she heard the thoughts of one of the men. "Damn it," said Sookie. Eric asked "What did you hear?"

Chapter 21

"That Bill Compton was right. He came out to save them was what I heard," said Sookie. "I should have fucking known that place wasn't going to hold him. AHHHHHHHHHH," he said out of anger. Sophia and I were badly burned. We passed out, but not before Eric and Sookie saw and begged us to stay awake. We couldn't. When we woke up, we saw the house was in a bit of a wreck. We asked Sookie, she said Eric got very angry. She realized we were very thirsty and told Eric we needed to feed. Eric said "Who are we going to get?" Sookie then said "They can drink ...from me." Eric's automatic answer was no fucking way Sookie. She asked why. His reply was "Because I know they will never be able to stop, I refuse to let them feed on you." She then said, "Who the hell will you get?" Eric took a minute then looked towards the door and Sookie. "NO," said Sookie. "What other options do we have?" said Eric. She said, "Fine. Grab them." Eric pressed the button and the metal went up. He went out the door and grabbed two of them. He came back inside while the other humans were crying out. He pressed the button again and the metal came back down. "What the hell are we doing here? Why did you bring us here?" they demanded. Eric said, "Shut the hell up." He slid them up to us while Sookie said "WAIT! Glamor them so we can get some answers."

He said good idea and grabbed one. He forced the men to look at him. Eric got them under his control. He asked who hired them. The man responded "A man came up to him and his friends." "What did the man say?" asked Eric. "He said he was hired by a Bill Compton to hire us." "Shut up!" the other man said to his partner. Eric said "Shut up," and punched him. "What did he say to do?" demanded Eric. "He said to drag out the two young vampires and light them up." Eric's hands were then balled into fists. Sookie told Eric to let them go, give them to the girls.

Chapter 22

He shoved them over to us and Sophia and I fed right off them. After a few minutes, we were done and fully finished. Sookie then said "what are we going to do with the bodies?" Eric then said "We're going to send them back." Eric opened everything up and opened the door. The people were still out there and they demanded to know what happened to their guys. Eric said "Here they are." He threw them out while the people screamed and said "What the hell did they do to you?" Eric said before he closed the door, "Send Bill Compton a message; DONT FUCK WITH MY FAMILY!" He then slammed the door. Sookie asked "What do you want to do?" Eric said "First thing is first, we are hiding them." "NO!" I said. Eric looked at me, his child as I yelled at my maker. Sophia and Sookie also had a confused look on their faces. "I had enough of Bill Fucking Compton and his attempts to kill us and Eric."

"YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO RUN AND HIDE AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR US! ERIC WE'RE NOT GOING TO HIDE. YOU HAVE ALMOST FUCKING DIED FOR US WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER HAD DONE, YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT YOUR ASS OFF!" Eric then asked "What are you really mad at Caitlynne?" "I'M MAD AT ALMOST LOOSING YOU ERIC! YOU'RE MY MAKER! YOU'RE SOPHIA'S MAKER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ASK IF WE WANTED YOU TO DO IT! GAHHHH! DAMN IT ERIC! WE CAME SO CLOSE TO …TO WATCHING YOU DIE!" Eric then went over to me and I just started punching at him. He then said "Stop Caitlynne, just stop." I was still hitting and crying when he grabbed my hands and put them around me to hug him.

Chapter 23

"I didn't know that you felt that way Caitlynne," said Eric. "Please, please don't do that again to us Eric." He hugged me for a few more minutes and then let me go. I walked over to Sophia who just had this confused look on her face, it was a happy one. She was extremely shocked that I yelled at our maker and got away with it. Sookie then said, "All of you need sleep. Eric, you go upstairs while I talk to them." Eric gave her a look, but Sookie said "Go on, I'll be up in a minute." He went up while Sookie came to talk to us. She said to us "You realize why Eric yelled at you guys earlier right? It's because he cares a lot about you two. He wouldn't do that to just anyone. You both mean a lot to him I know he seems cold, acts like a jerk, but he isn't. Underneath it all, he's caring and understanding." We both understood and then we said we know he cares about us. I then said to Sookie "We know he cares because why else he would go through all he did? Because he was angry at what Bill did to me and to us." "We know he cares," Sophia said. "I wanted to make sure," said Sookie. She then went upstairs and we went down to our coffins which Eric had brought up because he wanted to be able to hear us if we got into trouble.

While they were in bed Eric told Sookie," I don't know what to do." She looked at him and said "What?" "I have no idea of what to do, where we're going to go, nothing. Sookie, where do you want go?" Sookie saw he was actually scared. Sookie then firmly told him "We're not going anywhere Eric, you don't run, and you never have. You're a Viking, you never give up." "That's what made me fall in love with you as well. I should have killed him a long time ago," said Eric. Sookie then said "If you had, I never would have met you." Eric then smiled at her and gave her a big kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She then laid her head on his chest and said "You'll think of something." Then, Eric came up with an idea and went "I've got it." "What?" asked Sookie. "We will bury him Sookie, just like Bill and I buried Russell. The only reason he was even able to get out was because Salome dug him out. We will bury the bastard." Sookie said "Do you think that will work?" His response was "Yes, we will bury him deep enough. He won't be able to get out for a long time. Sookie's last comment was "See, I knew you would think of something." She smiled and he said "It's because of you."

Chapter 24

That night, we all got up and got ready for the fight. We all changed into complete black. We would pick up Tara and Pam for the fight. We packed into the car. Eric said "Sookie, we are dropping you off first." She said "No you most certainly are not!" Eric was about to say something, but she interrupted and said "I feel safer with you than anywhere else Eric. I'm not going anywhere, end of discussion." He knew he couldn't change her mind so he just smiled and drove. I asked him "How are we going to get a cement truck Eric?" He replied back "I'm going to glamor a driver." Eric got a look from Sookie. His response was "I'm not going to kill him, I promise." She said "Ok Eric. I believe you." We picked up Pam and Tara and explained everything to them. They got very mad at the people who burned us when we lifted up our shirts and they saw that Sophia and I were still partially burned on our stomachs. "Those fuckers," said Pam, "I can't believe they did that." It shocked us that Pam cared, but we said thank you because we were happy she did care. Eric asked with a sly smile, "Since when did you care Pam?" She said "When I thought you were going to die!" We got the cement truck and then we were at Bill's house. We ran at vampire speed into the house and avoided the silver sprays. The guards came out, Eric said "GO!" We held back for a moment saying "Eric?" He then looked at us and said go. All of us then let our vampire instincts take over and we went for the guards while Eric went straight to Bill.

Bill was standing there when Eric came toward him. He asked "Eric are your children still alive?" Eric then said "Yes. In matter of fact, they are." He let out a punch and then it started. The two were going at it when Bill said "You know everyone out there will die. Eric led Bill out to all of us standing there. We all stood there with smiles on our faces and then went for Bill and attacked him. I grabbed the UV light we had and shined it on Bill. He went down because he was injured by us and the light brought him down. Eric started to wrap him in silver. We then carried him out and had him put on the ground. Sophia and I watched him while the other three were digging very fast to make a deep hole. Bill said as he was lying on the ground, "Are you two still sure you want to be his?" We said "Shut up Bill." He laughed and we said again "Shut the hell up Bill," and we kicked him. His sight disgusted me and Sophia so much. The hole was dug when Eric said: "Alright. Sookie! Bring it." She drove over the cement truck, turned on the cement turner and got out and came over to Eric, who let down the tunnel that the cement came out of .We all kicked Bill into it. "This won't hold me forever Eric. You know that," said Bill as cement was piling onto him. Eric's response to that was "Oh I know it, but you're being buried very deeply and it will take at least 100 years for you to get out. You won't be going anywhere for a long time." He then walked over to me and Sophia, put his arms on our shoulders and said "One more thing Bill, NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY!" Bill was buried enough to where we could walk away. He was finally gone we all thought. We were so happy we didn't have to deal with him. Eric put his arm around Sookie's waist, same as she did with him. "Let's celebrate," said Sophia and I. Eric without hesitation said "NO." We started to wine a little when Eric came over and said "This is not a time to celebrate. Yes, we defeated Bill, but this is not the time. Other vampires will be after you two because you are new. This isn't the time. We need to be very cautious, understand," Eric said. We both immediately said "Yes, we understand." Sophia and I really understood what Eric said. We were just happy that we could go on for the moment. While we were walking, Sophia and I were very happy to be a part of the family we were in now. We knew we would be alright.

That is our story for right now, I hope you all like it. I know there will be more but for right now, there isn't because we are enjoying a Bill Compton free life and spending time with our maker Eric Northman. We are proud to be called his children.


End file.
